Projeto que não deve ser nomeado
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Drabbles feitas para o Projeto que não deve ser nomeado do fórum 6v. Vários ships, predominantemente slash.
1. Sectum Semper

Essas drabbles foram escritas para o **Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado **do Fórum 6v. Ships e spoilers variados. Predominância de slash - romance entre dois homens. Portanto, cuidado.

**

* * *

Ship: **Harry/Draco

**Palavra tema: **Verde

**Total de palavras: **100

**Sectum Semper**

Sentiu o peito arder, viu o sangue manchando a água, sua roupa, sua visão. Vermelho e escuridão em seus olhos.

Não queria morrer, mas era uma solução prática, uma escapatória definitiva. Sentiu um alívio vermelho e negro. Ele não era forte. Draco podia assumir na hora da morte, ninguém ouviria.

Levantou os olhos e viu o verde. Um verde horrorizado. Sentiu ódio ao perceber que tinha sido um _acidente_. Sua morte seria um acidente. Isso doeu mais do que os cortes.

Um acidente vermelho e negro. E verde...

_Sectum_. Cortar. _Semper_. Sempre. Cortar para sempre.

Fechou os olhos, entregando-se.


	2. Sem Glamour

Fanfic escrita em parceria com a Puri.

**

* * *

**

**Ship: **Harry/Draco

**Palavra tema: **Joelho

**Total de palavras: **100

**Sem glamour**

Palitar os dentes.

Chinelas Dupé.

Chá do Hagrid.

Chamar-se João ou José. Não há glamour em ser apelidado de Jão ou Zé.

Mas ainda não consegui pensar em nada menos glamouroso que joelho. Joelho é cem por cento utilidade e zero por cento glamour.

Então por que massagear o joelho dele me deixa sem querer fazer outra coisa? Deve ser porque é um "joelho Malfoy". Ser Malfoy é ter glamour...

- Potter! Foca no meu joelho! Está doendo!

- Quem mandou cair feito um saco de batatas da vassoura? Claro que dói!

- Humpf!

Provocar Malfoy. Isso _sim_ tem glamour.


	3. Definitivo

**Ship: ****Sirius/Remus**

**Palavra tema: ****Túmulo**

**Total de palavras: ****100**

**Definitivo**

Havia um túmulo, mas não havia um corpo. Era apenas um memorial, uma homenagem ao grande guerreiro que não estava mais nesse mundo. _Sirius Black_.

Provavelmente ele estaria com James e Lily. E Remus estava aqui.

Não estava só e sentia que ainda tinha muito pelo que lutar. Se não fosse por quem estava vivo, sua mulher, seu filho, Harry e os companheiros da Ordem, que fosse pela memória de quem havia partido, James, Lily... E _Sirius_.

E que fosse até a morte. Já que a morte havia separado os dois, que fosse ela que os juntasse, dessa vez, definitivamente.


	4. Os cadernos dela

**Ship: **Draco/Ginny

**Palavra tema: **Dragão

**Total de palavras: **100

**Os cadernos dela**

Começou com pequenos dragões desenhados toscamente, e era fácil, porque Charlie domava dragões. Desenhar pequenos dragões era normal.

Depois vieram as pequenas estrelas, agrupadas em forma de serpente, e era fácil, porque tinha aula de Astronomia. Desenhar constelações era normal.

Então ela começou a nomear a constelação desenhada, e ainda era fácil, afinal constelações têm nomes.

Deixou de ser fácil quando as mãos dela começaram a, mecanicamente, desenhar as estrelas, e colocar junto ao nome da constelação a letra M. Já não tinha mais como negar para si mesma.

Porém Draco Malfoy nunca saberia desses desenhos, somente os cadernos dela.

* * *

Essa é minha primeira D/G. Tenham piedade dessa alma... Ó__Ò


	5. Os Cadernos Dele

**Ship: **Draco/Ginny

**Palavra tema: **Olhar

**Total de palavras: **100

**Os cadernos dele**

Ele nunca desenhou corações ou flores. Muito menos ficava escrevendo o nome de nenhuma garota em seus cadernos. Ninguém encontraria indícios de um possível amor olhando suas antigas anotações escolares. Tampouco tinha alguma fotografia ou recorte de jornal que o denunciasse.

Mas havia em seu jardim uma árvore, plantada a seu pedido, e Draco passava horas olhando para ela. Ele não precisou escrever em lugar nenhum, bastava ver a planta crescendo para se sentir mais perto _dela_.

Em somente um de seus cadernos tinha escrita a palavra _Juniperus_¹.

Afinal, provas que não podiam ser destruídas, deviam ser maquiadas.

* * *

¹ – Forma latina da palavra "Juniper", o nome Ginevra é uma variante dessa palavra. Também é o nome de uma árvore.


	6. Adeus Hogwarts

**Ship: **Blaise/Pansy

**Palavra tema: **Stilletto

**Total de palavras: **100

**Adeus Hogwarts**

As lembranças daquela noite eram confusas em sua mente. A histeria, os monitores, os alunos assutados, o _medo_. O Lord das Trevas procurava pelo Menino-que-Sobreviveu e a única coisa que ele pensava era em sair dali para o mais longe possível.

Ouviu ela apontar para a solução de seus problemas: Potter. Era só entregá-lo ao Lord. Não tinha outra opção, tinha?

Tinha.

Então eles foram embora. Não era a luta deles, não sentiram culpa. A última coisa que viu antes de darem as mãos e prosseguir, foi o stilletto¹ preto dela, caído em um dos corredores.

- Adeus, Hogwarts.

* * *

¹ Sapato de salto agulha.


	7. Do sono e da audição canina

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

**Palavra tema: **Martelo

**Total de palavras: **100

**Do sono e da audição canina**

_Bam bam. Bam bam. Bam bam._

Estão martelando algo por aqui?

_Crack, crack, crack._

E porque Moony está tão inquieto?

_Fuuuu..._

Isso foi um sopro?

- PADFOOT, TRANSFORME-SE EM HUMANO OU DURMA NO TAPETE!

- Ei, não precisa gritar comigo... - Respondeu Sirius, outra vez como humano, tapando os ouvidos.

- Não gritei contigo, idiota, mas se você permanecer como cachorro, vai ficar surdo quando eu começar a roncar. Vem dormir. - Disse Remus, abraçando-o novamente.

Sirius ouviu o coração de Remus batendo, o som suave de seus dedos estalando e um suspiro.

Dormir como humano era realmente menos _barulhento_.


	8. Cruce

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus**  
**

**Palavra tema: **Cruz**  
**

**Total de palavras: **100**  
**

**Cruce**

Havia um cruz no alto da igreja.

Acabara de acontecer um casamento e todos sorriam felicitando os noivos.

Havia uma cruz sobre o túmulo.

As primeiras flores brotavam ao redor, colorindo e perfumando um lugar que por si só era cinza.

Havia uma cruz no alto da igreja.

Os sinos badalaram anunciando a missa. Várias pessoas começavam a se aproximar para ouvir o sermão.

Havia uma cruz sobre o túmulo.

Os pássaros cantavam a aurora, anunciando que a vida continuava, e somente ele estava lá.

Traçou com os dedos o mármore frio. Sirius Black. Descanse em paz. _Logo nos encontraremos._


	9. Partir

**Ship: **Tom/Ginny**  
**

**Palavra tema: **Banheira**  
**

**Total de palavras: **143**  
**

**Partir**

_Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me_

Abriu a torneira e deixou a banheira encher lentamente. O reflexo amarelado dos azulejos em volta da banheira azul fazia a água emitir um brilho esverdeado. _Slytherin_. Fechou os olhos e desenhou na água a palavra "olá", lembrando-se da primeira vez que escrevera no caderno _deles_.

E sorriu.

_Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Fechou a torneira e entrou na banheira vestida no roupão do pijama. Ela teve o que precisava dele naquele momento e ele teve tudo que ela poderia oferecer.

Mas não foi suficiente.

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever_

Lembrou da única coisa que ele nunca possuiria: sua alma. Fechou os olhos novamente e deixou-se submergir na água.

_I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_


	10. O último som

**Ship: **Sirius/Bellatrix**  
**

**Palavra tema: **Prisioneiro**  
**

**Total de palavras: **100**  
**

**O último som**

Tudo naquela casa o fazia lembrar dela. As paredes mofadas, o piso gasto, a tapeçaria, até mesmo o velho elfo doméstico. Ele podia ouvir sua risada alta ecoando pelos corredores, como se zombasse do seu destino.

Sirius, a primeira pessoa que fugira de Azkaban, acabara indo para outro lugar que o mantinha preso a suas memórias. Como um dementador gigante, a mansão fria e opressora sempre trazia à tona suas piores lembranças.

E mesmo no final, Sirius sentiu-se preso, porque para onde quer que fosse além do véu, levaria o som da gargalhada enlouquecida dela. O último som que ouvira.


	11. Volto Logo

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

**Palavra tema: **Pena

**Total de palavras: **121

**Volto logo**

_I couldn't and I wouldn't want to change you_  
_Don't you know it I can save you  
I will do all of this on my very own_¹

Pegou a pena e rabiscou no pedaço pergaminho as palavras. _Volto logo_.

Ouviu a vozinha que sempre o aconselhava. _Você tem que fazer isso._

Voou para Godric's Hollow e viu a casa em chamas. _A culpa é sua._

Já sabendo o que tinha que fazer, ainda tentou adiar para proteger Harry, e também porque doía. _Vá_.

Aparatou numa rua trouxa, e pela primeira vez na vida realmente admirou Peter. _Ele conseguiu._

Gargalhou de sua própria arrogância e da ignorância que tinha cegado-o. _Sou um perdedor._

E demorou doze anos para voltar. _Perdoe-me, Moony._

_

* * *

_¹ – Trecho da música "My beautiful friend" de The Charlatans.


	12. Lápis lazúli

**Ship: **James/Lily

**Palavra tema: **Azul

**Total de palavras: **100

**Lápis-lazúli**

Entrou no quarto e tirou os sapatos. Calmamente acendeu a luz e abriu um baú, retirando de lá um pedaço de pergaminho.

_"Querido James,_

_Enfie esse anel onde bem lhe aprouver e faça o favor de não mandar mais nada para mim. Sair com você não me atrai e sua atenção não me interessa. Em resumo, VOCÊ não me interessa._  
_Quer me agradar? Finja que não me conhece._

_Saudações cordiais,_

_Lily Evans"_

Sorriu para essas palavras e acariciou seu ventre de oito meses. Em sua mão esquerda estava aquele mesmo anel, adornado com um lápis-lazúli.

_Ele nunca me ouviu..._


	13. A phase

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

**Item: **Pijama

**Total de palavras: **238

**A phase**

_all romantics meet the same fate someday_

Ele tinha muitos traumas. Infelizmente era consciente de todos e não havia como fingir ignorância.

_when you gonna realize they're only pretty lies?_

Ele era um bom homem, sim, tinha consciência disso também, e de alguma forma tinha que encontrar a coragem para fazer o que tinha que fazer. Tudo havia escapado por seus dedos.

_oh and love can be so sweet, love so sweet_

Ainda sinto o perfume dele impregnado no pijama gasto, na fronha que já foi lavada, nos lençóis. Não sei se é um cheiro realmente ou se são as lembranças brincando com minha sanidade.

_I don't want nobody comin' over to my table, I've got nothing to talk to anybody about_

Estavam em guerra novamente e paternidade era uma coisa que não estava em seus planos. Lembrou-se do desespero vivido por James e Lily, por Frank e Alice. Ele não pediu por isso. Não queria isso.

_only this darkness before I get my gorgeous wings and fly away_

Lamento que nunca chegarei a conhece-lo... mas ele saberá porque morri, e espero que entenda. Estive tentando construir um mundo em que ele pudesse viver uma vida mais feliz...  
...que a que eu tive.

_only a phase_

E eles estavam juntos novamente. Depois de todos os traumas que viveram, todos os Setembros manchados de sangue e todo o caos que é viver.  
A morte é apenas mais uma fase.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita com o auxílio da Puri. S2  
As frases em itálico são versos da música "The Last Time I Saw Richard", de Joni Mitchell.


	14. Distidare

**Ship: **Blaise/Pansy

**Palavra tema:** Renda

**Total de palavras: **100

**Distidare**

Sentou perto da lareira e cruzou as pernas. Um ato automático que anos que aulas de etiqueta gravaram em seu subconsciente.

_Click_.

Desfez suavemente o nó do lenço de renda que usava no pescoço.

_Click._

Um meio sorriso foi delineado em seus lábios, olhou para mim e, levantando-se, tirou o casaco que usava, deixando-o deslizar para o chão.

_Click._

Caminhou em minha direção, enquanto desabotoava a blusa, sem desviar os olhos dos meus.

_Click._

Aproximou-se da janela que nos separava e fechou as cortinas bruscamente. Ouvi sua risada ecoando através do vidro.

Resignei-me a fotografar o jardim, como ela pedira.


	15. Cedo Demais

**Ship:** Sirius/Remus

**Palavra: **Fantasma

**Total de palavras:** 100

**Cedo demais**

Uma guerra tinha estourado nas cabeças de todos e eles ainda não sabiam o que fazer com suas próprias vidas.

A soma de todos os fatores resultava na certeza de que eles estariam do lado das trevas. Mas a vida não era uma soma de fatores, era a junção de acontecimentos que geravam sentimentos, e sentimentos não são lógicos como a matemática.

Em meio ao desespero era fácil para ambos desconfiarem um do outro, e no meio do caos a felicidade parecia inalcançável.

Havia muitos fantasmas naquele relacionamento, e tudo acabou rápido demais.

_É tão estranho, os bons morrem jovens._


	16. Mérito

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

**Palavra tema:** Black

**Total de palavras: **100

**Mérito**

Sirius era realmente um Black. Intenso, passional, desequilibrado, explosivo. E, como todos os Black, pagou um preço alto por isso.

Amaldiçoava com a eficiência dos Black, agradando alguns e aborrecendo outros na mesma intensidade.

Ele amava com a paixão dos Black, explosiva, quase obsessiva. Sirius sempre foi passional demais, e me arrastava nesse redemoinho cegador, sem aceitar um não como resposta.

Ele não ouvia conselhos, portanto nunca lhe disse não. Também paguei o preço por todos os nãos que calei.

O mérito do fracasso é a experiência.

Pena ele não ter vivido o suficiente para aprender isso. E eu sim.


	17. Das venturas e desventuras

**Ship: **Sirius/Remus

**Palavra tema: **Texugo

**Total de palavras:** 100

**Das venturas e desventuras de namorar um nerd**

Discutindo sobre as casas de Hogwarts, Sirius dizia que Gryffindor, a casa dos corajosos, era a melhor. Remus tentava convencê-lo de que todas as casas tinham características boas e eram importantes.

- Que nada, Moony! Vejamos pelos mascotes. Eu entendo que serpentes tenham utilidade, mesmo que seja produzir antídoto para o próprio veneno. A águia, enxerga longe e voa alto. Agora diga, qual a vantagem em ser um texugo? - disse Sirius, sentindo-se sagaz.

- Você sabia que, quando estão em perigo, texugos conseguem espantar até ursos?

- ...

Eis aí uma das desvantagens de namorar nerds: eles sabem mais que você.


	18. Transgressione

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Palavra tema: **Pecado

**Total de palavras:** 100

**Transgressione**

Nunca tive uma noção clara de religião, mas sempre tive o senso do que é certo e errado. Com o tempo esse senso também foi mudando.  
Antes pensava que o certo era fazer aquilo que não fosse mal para os outros. Hoje sei que é impossível nunca machucarmos ninguém.

Já que não é possível fazer o bem para todos, o ideal seria fazer o bem para quem convivemos por mais tempo. As pessoas com quem convivemos mais tempo somos nós mesmos.

Amai ao próximo como a _ti mesmo_.  
Então, por _me_ amar resolvi ficar com ele.

Pecado é ser infeliz.


	19. Criatura das Trevas

**Ship**: Sirius/Remus

**Palavra tema: **Prisão

**Total de palavras: **100

**Criatura das trevas**

Entrei em Azkaban com vontade de matar e saí de lá com a mesma vontade consciente.

Eu queria matar, tinha que matar. Não era apenas uma vingança pessoal, e sim uma pequena limpeza que faria no mundo.

Fui das poucas, senão a única pessoa que conviveu com dementadores por tantos anos e conseguiu ser considerada sã. O próprio Ministro da Magia disse que quando me viu lá, parecia que eu estava simplesmente entediado. Sim, _entediado_.

Então por que você se acha perigoso?

Se há nesse relacionamento alguém que pode ser chamado de criatura das trevas, esse sou eu, não você.


	20. Dez Percepções

**Ship**: Sirius/Remus

**Palavra tema: **Vinho

**Total de palavras: **100

**Dez percepções**

Quando Remus acordou a primeira coisa que percebeu foi a ressaca.

A segunda foi que estava acompanhado.

A terceira foi sua nudez.

A quarta foi que a outra pessoa também estava nua.

A quinta foi que seu acompanhante era homem.

A sexta foi que ainda não tinha aberto os olhos.

Abriu os olhos.

A sétima coisa que percebeu foi que estava com Sirius Black.

A oitava foi James ali perto, abanando-se com a fotografia dele e Sirius enroscados na cama.

A nona foi que tinha que rasgar aquela foto.

A décima foi que ele nunca mais beberia vinho dos elfos.


	21. Guarda chuva azul

**Ship: **Draco/Ginny

**Palavra tema:** Azul

**Total de palavras: **100

**Guarda-chuva azul**

Em sua casa tinha muitas coisas vermelhas, porém o objeto que fazia Draco lembrar dela era um guarda-chuva azul.

Ele sempre foi rico e mimado. Nunca gostou de dividir nada com ninguém. Nada, nem mesmo aquele guarda-chuva azul.

Um dia, na época que ainda se odiavam, a professora McGonagall fez ele dividir seu guarda-chuva com ela. No meio da trajeto bateu um vento forte e os cabelos dela foram lançados para todos os lados, inclusive seu rosto.

Ela puxou os cabelos para trás e sorriu. Sem sentir ele sorriu também.

O primeiro sorriso que trocaram foi sob aquele guarda-chuva azul.

* * *

**N/A: **Termino por aqui com as fics para o Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Foi lindo brincar de fazer drabbles.

Beijos!


End file.
